


Sand God and His Partner

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law was going to be the bride of a King. On the trip there, the group he was with was stopped when he tried to escape to live alone. The sand protected him before a man appeared from seemingly nowhere. Who is this man? Why does he protect Law? What is the connection they have? M/M Don't like? Don't read.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-Sided Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Sand and the Man

**Sand and the Man**

There was nothing but sand. It was the only thing that you could see for miles. Walking through the desert was an entourage. It consisted of guards, camels, and a tent-like building being carried by four servants. The person inside sat with a bored expression. He didn't want to be there. The silk blankets and the nice clothes weren't helping his mood in the slightest.

"Your Highness, we have to stop for the night." Law didn't like being addressed that way. He wasn't royalty and he didn't want to be. He looked at the guard who spoke to him.

"Then what's stopping you?" Law wore robes that weren't really for the desert but protected him just the same. They were feminine but were enough to protect him from the heat. On his head was a turban with a mask over the bottom half of his face. All of his clothes were made of silk and other fine materials.

"Thank you, sir." The guard bowed before he left from the opening of the tent. Oh, how he hated whey they were traveling through the desert. He felt the tent being set down and could see the darkening sky through the slit. There was always good in the nighttime.

Watching the guards and others move around, Law was planning on how to escape from this situation. _I will not be some King's bride. I need to get the hell out of here._ Knowing that he had a small chance to escape, Law decided he would leave while everyone else was asleep. It wasn't that hard to do. He had snuck around before.

One of the guards came to his tent. "Sir, dinner is ready." Law could smell the lizard stew that had been made. He had no appetite. He looked away from the young man.

"I am not hungry," was his quiet reply. He hated talking to them. All they ever asked was if he was comfortable or they told him how far they were away from their destination. He knew they didn't really care about him. He wasn't comfortable with being a King's bride.

"Sir, you have to eat something. You haven't eaten anything in three days." The man sounded extremely worried. Law didn't want to eat anything. It only made him hate going even more. He didn't want to be healthy. _Maybe he won't marry me if I'm unhealthy._ "You need your strength for the journey ahead."

Glaring at the other man, Law shifted, annoyed, in his spot. "I said I'm not hungry. Leave me alone." The guard didn't say anything more to him and just bowed before leaving. Alone once again, Law listened as the men chatted with each other and some argued. It was the usual. They had been traveling across the desert for about a week and a half and Law knew that they were a good distance away from any civilization.

After a while, Law moved from his kneeling position to look out the opening. It was quiet in the camp, but the fire was still going in the middle of a group of them. He took that opportunity to listen for any movement. Nothing. Quickly but quietly, Law moved from inside the tent. He looked around to see some of the guards asleep, gathered up around the fire. The servants were asleep as well.

Making his way around the bodies, Law was able to get a little ways away from the camp. He let out a silent breath when he felt he was a safe distance away. "No one should notice." A smile crossed his face. "I don't really come out of there, anyway."

Shifting got his attention. Back at the camp, one of the younger guards started to stir from sleep. The man looked around lazily before spotting him on the outskirts of the camp.

"He's trying to escape!" That woke up all the others. With a few kinks in his plan, Law just started to dash across the sand. He could feel the sand shift around him. It was moving and not from the wind. It was not completely new to him. There was not a day that went by that Law didn't feel the sand move unnaturally. 

"Don't let him get away! He's not to be harmed either!"

Law kept running. He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want to be a slave, wife, or even a bride to a greedy, disgusting, perverted King. The sand shifted again and he found his feet bound by the sand. It was like an iron grip on his ankles.

"It looks like he stopped! Get him back here!" The top guard was calling for the other man to surround him. Law could feel that something was different about the sand. It seemed to be reaching out to him in a way.

"Please, let me go. I need to get away from here," Law whispered to the sand. It seemed to have heard him but did not let him go. Instead, it made a ball around him. The swirling vortex of sand let him see small glimpses of the guards.

The sand still kept him in place, but the ball didn't let the man near him. "What's going on?! Get him!" Any guard that came close to him or the ball was smacked away by tendrils of the sand. It seemed to be trying to keep him safe. "Whats this magick?!"

The sand continued to protect him as more and more guards tried to get close to him. It continued on for a while. As if the sand got angry with their attempts, one of the tendrils stuck itself in one man's chest. Blood spurted out and stained the sand that was underneath him. His heart was sticking out on the end. Another took a man by the foot, held him upside-down, and cut his arms and legs off. It was an extremely gruesome sight to behold.

"What's happening?!"

Inside the ball of sand, Law was being soothed by strokes from the sand. It was like a mother tending to her shaking child. It made him relax a little, but he couldn't take his eyes off the display of carnage in front of him.

Five more men died in horrible ways. It didn't add up. Law knew that the desert had a mind of its own, but he had never guessed that it would've protected him of all people. The Captain of the guards was still ordering the people around. It was futile to have kept trying to get to him. No one could do it. The servants chose to stay back.

A man, soon, materialized out of the sand nearby. He had crimson hair that looked like the blood spilled on the ground and skin as pale as marble. Law could only see the man's back. He was dressed in what he could only make out to be black clothing. He walked toward the group of men who were still alive.

"It feels so good to be awake again." Law could hear the grin in the man's voice. He was barefooted and walked through the blood. As he walked, Law saw something glittering in the moonlight on his body. He seemed to be in total bliss at the feeling of the wet sand. "Such a wonderful time."

The remaining men surrounded him. He didn't act bothered at all. "Who are you?! What are you?!" The Captain held his sword out at the man as he shouted at him. The moonlight shone off the blade of the sword.

The new man said nothing as each guard collapsed to the ground. One was bleeding from the neck and another was bleeding from the stomach. That one was trying to hold his guts inside his body. The man never touched them. Power and something akin to bloodlust poured off the man in waves. It was very thick and heavy in the air.

The sand was still trying to lull him to sleep. It touched the places of his heart and he felt like he was going to pass out. Law continued to watch the men fall around the other. When the Captain and servants were the only ones left, the man walked straight up to the Captain. The servants were too scared to move.

"It doesn't matter what or even who I am. You're still going to die my by doing." Out of nowhere, the Captain screamed in agony. It made Law flinch. A bone was sticking out of his arm. Law cringed at the sight. Another scream and a bone was sticking out of his leg. Every scream was the result of another bone sticking out of another place on his body. It was painful just to watch.

The sand seemed to be trying to soothe his thoughts. It rubbed him on his arms and back. It felt like a parent trying to calm down a fear-stricken child. Law watched on in horror as the man fell to the ground out of pain and not being able to stand. It was a disturbing scene. The sword had fallen out of his hand long ago.

After a bit, the Captain stopped screaming. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. It was quiet except for the sound of the sand swirling around Law. It made him feel uneasy. Darkness etched at the edges of his vision. The man turned his attention to Law. Golden yellow shone from the man's eyes. The gaze on him was full of interest and slight shock. As the darkness took him away, Law saw a grin on the man's face. _Who is he?_

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know if you did. Have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Sumo wrestlers make babies cry for good luck.**

**2\. One-quarter of all your bones are located in your feet.**

**3\. Crying makes you feel happier.**

**4\. A human could swim through a blue whale's veins.**


	2. God of the Sand

**God of the Sand**

Law awoke to the soft light of the daybreak. Opening his eyes, Law noticed that he was in a large room. The silk under his hands and body told him that he was on some sort of bed. The walls of the room were the colour of red mud. On the ceiling were black symbols. They looked to be centuries old. Looking to his right, there was a small sofa on the other side of the room. It was black with redwood legs.

Sitting up, Law noticed that there was a large window on the opposite wall. It overlooked the land from a very high point. The morning sun made the sand glow a beautiful golden colour. A groan escaped him as he made to get off the bed.

A large oak door was near the bed. It had carvings of different beasts and other monsters on it. They were all from the desert and some of them were ancient and long dead. At the top of the door stood a man with a light around him. Human people and the monsters bowed around him as rays shot out from around him. _Could he be a God?_

Taking another look around the room, Law notice that there was a blanket or cloth draped over a doorway. He went over to it and lifted the fabric just a bit. The smell of jasmine, roses, lavender, and cherry blossoms hit his nose. It was a wonderful smell. The room had a large bath in the center of the floor. The tub was made of pure white ceramic and the floor around it was made of white marble tiles with purple jewels in the middle of them. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Leaving the bathroom, Law made his way to the door to see if it was open. He went to open it by the handle but found it locked. He bent down and looked at the knob but found no keyhole of any kind. It confused him. "How's that possible?" he whispered to himself.

"Because it's magick." The voice startled him, and he spun around. The man from the night before was standing in the middle of the room. He was, indeed, wearing black clothing. It was a black vest that showed off his scarred chest and black pants that stopped mid-calf. His crimson hair stood up in spikes on his head and golden eyes stared at him. What looked like glitter was scattered across his body. It shone in the light of the sun.

"Magick doesn't exist," Law stated with a matter of fact tone. He kept his distance from the other, though. Law didn't know who or even what the man was. Remembering what he had done to the Captain of the guard and the other guards, Law made sure to keep his eyes on him. The man's smile turned to a frown.

"What would you know? You might just be a mere human." The man sat down on the edge of the bed. He was still staring at Law with interest. "How did you do it? Who and what are you?"

Confusion set in with the questions fired at him. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." A scowl spread across his face. "Who I am is none of your business."

A chuckle rose out of the man. "Oh, it is my business. The sand chose to save you. But why?" He looked Law over. "You don't look like much to me."

The commented infuriated Law, but he decided to let it go. For now. "Who are you?" Law turned the question to him. He didn't know if he was going to hurt him or not. It would've been nice to know the man's name, at least. Even if he was going to kill him.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to tell me who you are afterward." Law thought about it. He could do that. _I won't be here long, anyway. It's not going to hurt me to tell him._ Nodding slowly, Law agreed. A grin erupted on the man's face. "My name's Eustass Kid. The God of the Sand."

Law's jaw dropped. _This man's a God?!_ He did seem to be otherworldly to him. "Now, it's your turn. Who and what are you?"

"My name's Trafalgar Law. A human." He turned away from him slightly but was still able to see him. "There. Happy now?" He glanced away from him every so often because it was hard to stare at him for too long. His back was still to the door, though.

"Feisty, eh? Never met a mortal that acted that way to me." The God sprawled out onto the bed. "Most just bow to me when I meet them."

Law glared at the other. _Egotistical much? I hate people like him._ He still didn't move from his spot in front of the door. Law didn't trust Kid. He surely didn't like him. The man's/God's attitude was horrible. Law didn't like people like that. They were annoying and aggravating.

"What makes you think I'll ever bow to you?" Law crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was treading on thin ice but he didn't care.

"I did save your life, mortal. Why were you traveling anyway? What was with the guards? I don't understand what's so special about you." Law finally took his eyes off the other. He could still feel the burning gaze on him.

"I don't have to tell you shit." This made Kid growl at him. He seemed to be getting angry with him.

"I was nice enough to save your pathetic fucking life and you won't even answer my Goddamn questions." Kid stood from the bed. Law could tell that the man was pissed with him. As Kid made his way over to him, Law started to move away from him. "I can kill you if I want to."

"Then why did you save me? Kill me if you want to, I don't really care." Law moved across the bed to stand on the other side of the bed. Kid had stopped in his tracks at some point.

"What do you mean?" Kid had never met a human that had said that to him. All of them wanted him to spare their pathetic lives. This human was very different. He noticed the man's aura. It was one of despair and emptiness. He seemed ready to accept death.

Law looked at the other with narrowed eyes. "I mean that there isn't anything for me to live for anymore." He held his ground as he continued to glare at the man. "I just want my freedom. That's all I'm living for." His adopted father's words ran through his head. _You are free. Don't ever forget that or let anyone tell you any different. No one can take that away from you_.

Kid stayed where he was. His eyes had shifted and were trained on Law's right sleeve. "I can't grant you that." Law glared even harder at him, but there was something off about the way Kid spoke this time.

"Why not? Kill me then." Kid shook his head.

"No. I can't do that either." Law cocked his head to the side in confusion. _What changed? What's going on?_

"What? You just threatened to kill me. Now, you're saying that you can't. Why have you changed your mind?" Kid sighed in defeat.

Making his way over to Law, Kid held out his hand. "Give me your right hand." Law refused to do so. He didn't trust the man. There was a chance he would break it. Kid just huffed before reaching down and snatching up his hand. Law tugged to try to get his hand and arm back. The God rolled up the sleeve to show the arm. There were tattoos on his forearm and hand.

"I saw them when you moved. These are the reason I can't kill you or let you go." Law stared in awe at the symbols. They weren't there before, right? _When did they get there?_ Law was able to snatch his arm back and checked the other. The same symbols were there.

"What are they? Why are they there?" Law stared at them. They reminded him of the symbols in a book he had read when he was small. The orphanage gave him the book as a gift.

Kid stood there and continued to stare at him. The mask was still across the bottom half of Law's face and the clothes resembled the people that lived in the sand. A thought crossed his mind. "Where're you from?"

Taking his eyes away from his marked arms, Law looked Kid in the eyes again. He gulped. This was not good. There was a reason he didn't like that question. "A town on the outskirts of the desert. We live by the sea." The thought of the sea made him happy. He loved the water.

"That tells me little to almost nothing. There are many towns and cities near the sea." Kid didn't move from his spot in front of him. It was as if he was trying to box Law in to get information.

"I don't know the name of my home town. I never learned it." _Never cared to do so as it was._ That confession made Kid shocked. Everyone knew where he or she came from. This was strange to him.

"How have you not learned the name of where you lived?! It was where you were fucking born!" Law held his hands over his ears. Kid's yelling was loud and obnoxious. It made his anger come back full-force.

"I only remember the orphanage where I lived!" Law shouted over Kid's ranting about how people should know their own home town. He didn't like telling other people that. It was devastating in his mind. He hated living like that.

"What?" Kid asked as he went quiet. It was strange. Law could feel the confusion in Kid's aura. It was thick and soft of stifling.

"I lived in an orphanage for a while. The name was Boa Orphanage." He looked away from Kid again. The thought of a certain woman there made him angry. She was the daughter of the owner. She was as vicious as a snake.

Without another word, Kid opened up the oak door and left. That left Law all alone. Again. He tried the knob on the door again. Still wouldn't open for him. Sighing, Law noticed a plate of food on a table next to the sofa. There was a cup of water sitting next to it. On the plate were plump grapes, two juicy lamb chops, fresh slices of an array of fruits, a bowl of brown rice, date buns, and some stuffed meats. It all looked delicious.

After eating his meal, Law decided to take a nap before going to take a bath. He could still feel the sand on his skin from it rubbing at him and trying to soothe him. It was a rough feeling, but he would deal with that later.

Law had a few thoughts before he fell asleep. _Cora-san. Mom. Dad. Lammy. I hope you all are happy. I wish you were here. I really need your help right now._

**Ta-da! Another chapter. Hope you all are liking it so far. Please, let me know your thoughts. Have a wonder-filled day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun facts:**

**1\. Grooves in the road on Route 66 play "Americal the Beautiful".**

**2\. The inventor of the Pringles can is now buried in one.**

**3\. Elvis Presley's manager sold "I Hate Elvis" badges.**

**4\. Paper bags can be worse for the environment than plastic ones.**


	3. The Orphanage, Bath, and Escape

**The Orphanage, Bath, and Escape**

"What may I help you with, sir?" A woman stood at the entrance to an orphanage. Kid looked her up and down. She reminded him of the Goddess of Children. The woman also wore a dress that didn't fit the surrounding populous. It was pink and other bright colours that stood out.

"What's this orphanage called?" Kid could tell that the woman was evil. Or, that she had evil in her. Just her presence was enough to tell him that she wasn't a good person.

"This is Boa Orphanage. May I ask why you're here?" She had her hands behind her back. It made her look taller.

"Was there ever a child here named Trafalgar Law?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but that was about a year or so ago. I'm afraid that he's too old to be here anymore. Now, only girls are here." She stopped smiling and grinned. "Trafalgar is now serving this town as a peace treaty. Good riddance, as well."

Kid narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say that? And what treaty?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the woman frowned. "He was always a troublesome child. After the loss of his parents and little sister at ten, he was sent here. He hardly talked and didn't want anyone near him." Her expression turned to anger and hatred. "He wouldn't do a single thing I told him and just listened to my mother." She put her hand under her chin. She seemed to be thinking. "At age eleven, a very tall man came and adopted him. About a year and six months later, the man died, and Trafalgar was sent back here."

"What happened after that?" Kid was intrigued by Law's background. Losing his family and then another person was hard. Kid would know.

"He ran away multiple times and was beaten for doing so. He never talked to anyone and always read up on medical books among other things." Bao sounded bored. "At eighteen, a year ago, he was kicked out because he was too old and lived on the streets for a while." She rested her shoulder on the doorframe. "As for the treaty, a neighboring Kingdom has been trying to take us over because we're a small town. We came to an agreement with the King that we give over our best candidate to become his bride." A wicked smile crept across her face. "Trafalgar was the only one who was qualified for the position and was sent out a week ago to fulfill his part. In exchange, we'll get protection from other Kingdoms and he won't try to take over us anymore."

Kid nodded. Law's past was one of hardships and depression. It sounded horrible. There was a problem, too. Law just wanted freedom from his problems. "May I ask you your name?"

"Boa Hancock."

Kid had an inkling that she was the Goddess of Children's daughter. The problem was that she didn't like children all that much. "Hancock, before he left the Kingdom, were there any symbols on his body? Any at all?" Boa seemed to think this over.

"Now that you mention it, there were symbols that started to appear on his back, chest, and arms. I saw them when the others were dressing him. They were strange. Reminded me of something my mother had said to me about a story." Kid asked her about it, and she brought him a book. "It's in this legend about the sand. I don't think much about it. It's just a fairytale, a legend. I don't understand what it means. I've never read the story myself. Mother used to tell the kids the story before bed every night." She handed the book over to him. "You can keep that book. I have no use for it."

Kid thanked her and set off back to his home. Before he left, he looked at the sign above the entrance to the town. It read _Sihara Oasis._ He would have to tell Law about it later. He wanted to know something first.

...

Law awoke from his nap with fear. His dream was a terrifying reminder of his past. The cloaked man killed Corazon right in front of him, again. The man wore a pink, feathered cloak with a hood that hid his face. The only thing he could see in the darkness of the hood was a red glint in the place where his eyes were.

Sitting up, Law brought his legs close to his chest. It had felt so real. It felt as if he was reliving that very moment over and over again. How long had it been since his death had happened? Six, seven years? It made him want to cry.

Looking around the room, Law remembered where he was. The thought made him angry. He just wanted to be free from the control of other people. The thought of the God made his mood sour even more. He didn't like the man one bit. He remembered what he was going to do when he got up from his nap.

In the bathroom, Law took off the turban and set it on a stool nearby. He looked in the full-length mirror. He didn't need a shave and his hair was a mess from the turban. Taking off his robes, he was shocked when he found a large tattoo on his chest. It was in the shape of a heart with a smiling face in the middle.

"What do these mean? Why're these tattoos here?" Looking at his hands, 'DEATH' was written across both sets of fingers. It was strange. Looking at his chest, there were a few cuts and scrapes from running through the deserts. The sand seemed to have harmed him slightly, though maybe not meaning to.

Taking off his pants, Law ran a bath. The water was warm and reminded him of the year spent with Corazon. It had been fun. They would bathe together in bathhouses that they came across in their travels. The man was a klutz but was able to take care of him as any normal person would. They had walked from one town to the next one just because Law needed more herbs for his work.

Sinking into the tub, Law hissed as the water touched his open cuts. Some were still bleeding, and others were scabbed over. "I need to clean and bandage these cuts. They could get infected." Law dunked his head in the water and came back up a minute later. The tub was as big as a small swimming pool.

Going through the assorted shampoos, Law settled on one that smelled of cinnamon. Washing his hair, Law hummed a song that Corazon would sing to him before bed. It was about the Gods and Goddesses. He dunked his head again to wash the shampoo out and came up to put conditioner in his hair.

Taking a rag that was nearby, Law found a soap that smelled of something sweet. It reminded him of candy or something like that. He poured the soap onto the rag and proceeded to wash himself. The dirt and grime from the week of traveling were being washed away by soap and water. It made him feel so great and refreshed.

Once he was finished washing his body, Law went under the water again to rinse his hair and body. He came up and touched his hair. The locks were as soft as silk. With nothing better to do, Law decided to make a few laps around the tub. The water was still warm and made him relax more.

Going under the water, Law stayed under for a few minutes. The tattoos started to glow a little and he watched as the water around him glow as well. It was beautiful and reminded him of a sunset. The golden colour was amazing to behold.

Law came back up to the surface when the need for oxygen arose. "Seems that you are enjoying yourself." The voice made him look behind himself. Kid was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He had a large grin on his face.

"Have you ever heard of knocking or privacy?" Law asked as he glared at him. The tattoo on his back was on display for Kid to see.

"I see that you have found the others." Kid leaned on the doorframe.

"Yes. I saw them when I was undressing." Law kept his back to him. There was something about the way that Kid was staring at him that made him highly uncomfortable. "Where did you go?" Law changed the subject.

"I went to find where you're from." Kid entered the bathroom. Law sunk his body back in the water until his head and shoulders were the only things sticking out.

Placing a book on the floor next to the tub, Kid sat down next to it. "I was given this book by the woman who is running the orphanage now." Law swam over to the book. It was the same one that he had read while he was staying there.

"I remember this book." Law kept his distance from Kid. "I always read it when I was there and not reading my medical books." A sour look crossed his face. "That witch kept it from me for a while. Said that I was rotting my brain on useless nonsense." Law reached a hand out of the water and flipped through the pages. He came to stop on a page where a woman had tattoos on her body.

"Those are the same tattoos on your body," Kid pointed out. There was something about the tattoos that made Kid wonder about the other.

"I know that. The person who has these are chosen by the sand." Law continued to read the old legend. "The person who's chosen by the sand is to be the partner of the God of the Sand." Law's eyes widened at that. He looked at Kid who was also shocked. "There's no way I'm going to be partnered to you." Law slammed the book shut and threw it at Kid. He had barely been able to catch it.

"Why do you say that?" Kid was confused. Law didn't seem to like him. That wasn't a good sign in his opinion. It hurt his chest to think that he didn't.

"I don't like you. End of story." Law continued to swim away from the man. Something tore at Law's heart when he had said those words. They didn't feel completely true, but he still had said them and meant them.

Kid stared at Law's retreating back. The feeling of rejection made his chest hurt. There was something that made him angry. It pissed him off. He hated that feeling. It was one of loneliness.

"You don't mean that." Kid's anger was back. He couldn't believe what had come out of that human's mouth.

"Of course, I do. I don't like you in the slightest." The pain in his chest made him face-plant into the water. Kid held his chest with his hand. His head was lowered. He missed Law's reaction to his own words.

Getting up, Kid started to stumble out of the bathroom. He needed more time to think and understand what was happening. Law also seemed to need some time alone to think, as well.

Once Kid was gone, Law got out of the tub and drained the water. Drying himself off, Law went to the bedroom to find some clothes to wear. His clothes needed to be cleaned. He found a long-sleeved shirt, baggy black pants, and a pair of black underwear. _Does he have nothing other than black clothing?_

Having nothing better to do, Law decided to look out the window. To his surprise and dread, he didn't recognize where he was. There was the desert that stretched on for miles. The place he was in was extremely high up and Law didn't think he would be able to get out of there except through the door.

Meowing got his attention. Looking around the room, Law noticed a light-blonde cat sitting on the bed. He was staring at him with a cocked head. The cat seemed to be observing him. Law couldn't see its eyes and it had blue and white markings on its face.

"How did you get in here?" Law went over to the bed. He picked up the cat and he started to purr. The action made him smile with kindness. He had always liked animals. Cats were one of his favourites. He went back to the window with the cat. He sat down with him in his lap.

Leaning out the window for more freedom, Law was surprised when a tendril of sand brushed his cheek. He got an idea as it continued. "Will you help me?" The sand rubbed even more. "I would like for you to make a staircase to get out of here." The cat brushed against his chest.

It was a minute before the sand replied. It stopped rubbing him and sagged a little. For the next thirty minutes, Law tried to convince the sand to help him escape. The cat continued to rub against his chest. Finally, it made a staircase for him from the window to the ground.

Law was glad that the sand had granted him his wish. He placed the cat down and went around the room to look for a bag. He filled it with food and a few containers of water. It was good that Kid had left him some water. With his bag on his right shoulder, Law went to the stairs. The cat rubbed and clawed at his pants' leg.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you with me. But I also can't stay here. I really like you. Please, stay out of trouble." Law smiled to the cat as he descended the stairs.

Once on the ground, Law was able to get a good look at where he was staying. It was a bright, white tower connected to a large palace. The tower had a dark brown roof and was big enough to house a ball in. The sand brushed his cheek and he thanked it.

"All I have to do now is get away from here. Thank you very much." Law started to walk away. He was glad that he had grabbed his robe, turban, and boots. It was a hot day. He didn't know the problems that he would cause when Kid got back. Eyes watched him as he walked. The one that watched him felt uneasy.

In place of the cat that had been with Law, there was a short man with a blue and white mask and long, blonde hair standing by the window. He sighed as he watched the human walk through the sand. A tendril of sand swirled around his hand. He lifted it up to his mask. "I hope that you're ready for when Kid finds out you held him escape," the man said to the sand. "This is going to be a big problem for you and him."

**I'm glad that most of you are enjoying the story. Is this chapter good enough? Please, let me know. I love you all and hope you're having a wonderful day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The two tiny holes drilled in every BIC pen is to ensure that the air pressure is the same both inside and outside the pen, which helps the ink flow to the tip.**

**2\. Even though Froot Loops are different colours, they all have exactly the same flavor.**

**3\. Daddy longlegs have penises, which technically makes them not a spider.**

**4\. Bullfrogs do not sleep.**


	4. Bringing Him Back

**Bringing Him Back**

Kid thought about what the human had said to him. The man had flat-out refused to partner up with him. That made him exceptionally furious. He paced around his room. It was similar to the human's room. Kid was thinking of a way to persuade the man into working with him.

He looked at the walls of the room. There were pictures of his life scrawled all across the walls. One picture stood out from the rest. It was a carving of himself with a person beside him. The person hadn't been there before when he last looked at it centuries ago. At least, not after the incident. 

Walking up to the carving, Kid stared at it. The more he looked at it, the more he realized that it was Law who was standing next to him. He felt a tug at his heart at the memory of the man. He did like him but to what extent?

While he was still trying to understand his feelings, he noticed that the carving of the human was slowly fading away. His eyes grew wide as he dashed from his room to the one down the hall. He opened it with caution.

As the door opened, Kid noticed that his best friend and loyal servant was sitting on the window. The human wasn't in the room. "Killer, where is he?" This got the shorter man's attention. He was staring out the window to the distance.

"He left." The short, man-like creature didn't look at Kid. He kept his gaze at the dunes in the distance. He could feel the anger coming off of his master. It wasn't his fault that the human wanted to leave so badly. And he didn't help him escape, either.

"WHAT?!" Killer pointed in the distance.

"He left about two hours ago. I tried to get him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. The sand helped him leave. He coaxed it into making a staircase out the window." Killer knew that the sand would be upset with him, but Kid would be even more upset if he lied to him.

A loud roar echoed through the palace as Kid got even more pissed off than he already was. "Which direction did he go in?!" Killer pointed to the west. That was in the direction of Law's old home. "Thank you, Killer." Kid left the tower the same way that the human had.

Killer knew that his master couldn't hurt the human but that didn't mean he couldn't scare the shit out of him. He watched Kid walk on the sand. It had been a long while since he had seen his master actually walk on the land.

"I hope the human is okay. He was really nice," Killer said to himself.

...

The heat was burning Law. He had been walking for hours. The sun was at least setting, but he wanted to get to his destination before the 'holier than thou' God found out that he was missing. He wished he had taken the cat with him. He would've been good company.

He climbed another dune and was happy that he could see the ocean just down the way from him. It would've taken him a lot longer to reach his destination if it weren't for the sand that helped him get there faster. Law was glad that the sand had helped him.

Coming to the edge of the water, Law took a left to some rocks that had made a cave on the edge of the ocean. He entered the cave with a big smile. He lit an oil lamp that he had packed with him and walked along the sandy path of the cave.

After about ten minutes of walking, Law came to the end of the cave. There was a small rock pile near the back wall. He kneeled down right in front of it. Law crossed his legs before looking at the rocks in front of him. Carved on one of the larger rocks was a name. 'Corazon'.

"I know it's been at least a week or more since I last came to visit you. I... I'm doing fine... I guess." He started to cry. "I... I miss you so much. I wish you were still here with me. My life's been a living hell ever since you died." Law hiccupped. "Have you met my family yet? Aren't they nice?" More tears started to pour from his eyes like rivers. "It's been a while since I visited their graves, as well. They're in town, so I can't visit them."

Taking out four flowers, Law placed them on the grave. "I have a flower for each of you. I hope you're happy with them." He rubbed his eyes to clear away some of the tears. "I know you liked this one in particular. Mom and Lammy did also." He cried some more. "I... I wish you could've met them when you were all alive. We could've been one, big, happy family."

A noise made him glance at the entrance to the cave. _Did someone see me? Was I followed in here?_ The sound of rocks moving made him get up. He extinguished the lantern. Quietly, he back up behind the headstone he had made and crouched down behind it. Footsteps sounded throughout the cave.

"Law, are you here?" Law wanted to curse. It was Kid. He cautiously crept closer to a fissure in the wall that was impossible to see and fixed himself inside it. He made no sound and stayed there.

The footsteps stopped just at the headstone. The sound of the lantern being lifted and relit reached his ears. Light filled the cave once more. "Corazon?" Law peaked out from behind the crevasse. Kid was kneeling in front of the headstone. His head was bowed and hands up as if praying. "Law, I know you're there. You can't hide from me."

Exiting his hiding spot, Law stayed behind the headstone and away from Kid. "What do you want from me?" His eyes narrowed at him. Law knew there was something that Kid wasn't telling him.

"I talked to an old friend before I came here." Kid stood up. He stepped toward Law who took one back in turn. Noticing Law's uneasiness, Kid stopped moving. "She told me some things about you." Law's eyes widened. "She told me about your life and what you've gone through."

"No one knows my life. Not even Miss Boa." Law climbed back into his hiding spot. He went as deep as he could go without forcing himself further. "Only the Goddess of Life knows about a person's whole life." He made sure that Kid couldn't reach him easily. "Go away." Tears started to stream down his face again. "Just go away."

Getting to Law's hiding space, Kid reached into the crevasse. He brushed his fingers over Law's hand. A spark lit up in the darkness of the space. Law's eyes widened even more. He yelled out as he tried to move deeper into the space.

"No! No! I don't need anyone! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Tears continued to stream down his face but now not in only sadness. It was anger and desperation. Kid backed up and looked at his hand. He had felt something for Law in that one touch. Something like... love. Maybe recognition. 

Law continued to move further into the space. "Law..." The man didn't stop moving. "Law, listen to me."

"No! I won't go back with you! I'm... I'm staying here!" Law finally stopped moving. The line of light where Kid stood was far away. It made him feel better.

"Law. You can't stay here. You have to come back." This made Law even angrier. He had a choice on where he went.

"No! I have my own choice! I choose to stay here!" Law felt a breeze on his back. He, quietly, started to move again. "Leave me alone. I don't need you or anyone else anymore."

With a final push backward, Law found himself outside the cave. He began to run away from the cave. "Law! Where're you going?!" The voice made Law run faster. He didn't want to be caught again. His lungs started to hurt but he didn't stop.

The sound of footfalls behind him made him push himself harder. He was getting tired but still continued. Law started to see black spots in his vision as he continued on. "Law! You're going to make yourself pass out!" He didn't care.

"Leave me alone! I won't be a prisoner in that room again!" He tripped and landed on his side. He heard something crack and he screamed out. He held onto his side as he started to rise to his feet. Law limped away with the footfalls getting dangerously closer. Suddenly, he was grabbed up from behind. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Kid held him with difficulty. "Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He held onto Law as he thrashed about. Soon, Law stopped moving. Before he could do anything, Law kicked him in the nuts. He quickly let him go and fell to the ground with his hands between his legs.

Taking advantage of his dirty trick, Law started to run toward the sea. He wanted to get away. He heard Kid start to rise from the ground. "Law! Where're you going?!"

"Away from you! I want my freedom!" His feet hit the water. He kept running until he was calf-deep in the water. He was suddenly pushed into the water by something from behind. He struggled against the arms around him. "Eustass-ya! Let me go!"

"No! I won't lose you twice!" Law stopped struggling. He turned toward Kid to see that he had his eyes closed as he held onto him. The human didn't understand what he had meant.

"Wh-What did you say?" Kid opened his eyes. He gazed into Law's cool gray eyes. They were the same as before. The man looked almost identical to his first partner.

"I won't lose you twice. I lost you once. It won't happen again." Law saw the change in Kid's eyes. He started to struggle again.

"No! Get off me! Get the fuck off of me!" Law pushed at Kid's face. He didn't want anything to do with Kid. He even started to punch at his chest. He slowly started to calm down. His adrenaline was running out.

Kid said nothing more as he lifted Law out of the water. Law was too exhausted to protest. He didn't see where Kid was taking him and just closed his eyes. He fought off sleep as long as he could. "Just sleep. You've used too much energy is it is." He fell asleep seconds later, not knowing that Kid had started making plans.

**Is this good? I don't know. Just... let me know what you think. Have a marvelous day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The man who found the 5,000 year old corpse Otzi the Iceman in 1991 (Oldest natural European mummy) was also found dead frozen in ice in 2004.**

**2\. In 2014, a missing woman on a vacation in Iceland was found when it was discovered that she was in the search party looking for herself.**

**3\. If you sneeze while traveling at 60 mph your eyes are closed for an average of 50 feet.**

**4\. Both Nicholas Cage and Michael Jackson shared the same wife, Elvis Presley's daughter, Lisa Marie Presley.**


	5. Protect Him

**Protect Him**

Law awoke to the feeling of something nudging his right cheek. He felt sore all over, still tired, and not really well-rested. The nudging against his cheek continued. "What?" He opened his eyes to see the cat from before next to his face. He still couldn't see his eyes, but he knew that he was looking at him. Law smiled at him. "Oh. It's just you."

Sitting up, Law took the cat in his arms and started to pet him from his head to halfway down his back. The feeling of the soft, smooth fur made him relax. It comforted him. He noticed that he saw back in the same room as before. Law sighed as he stood from the bed. He winced in pain as he did so. "You have a broken rib."

The voice made Law tense up. He had never heard it before. It was deep, gruff, but also calm. "I have already guessed that. Thank you, though." The room was empty from what he could see. "Where are you?"

The cat stopped purring and turned over in his arms, paws curled toward its face. Law looked down at him with wide, surprised eyes. "I'm right here." To say that Law was shocked would be an understatement. He was astonished that he was talking to an animal.

"Nice to meet you, again." The cat sat up in his arms. "My name's Killer."

"My name's Trafalgar Law. Why're you here?" The question was a force of habit he had picked up while living at the orphanage and being around strange people.

"I thought you'd like some company while being stuck here," he answered. Killer motioned over to the small table from before. "There's a note on the table for you." Law nodded and hobbled over to the table that Killer indicated. There was a piece of paper held down by a golden goblet.

Placing Killer down on the floor beside him, Law picked up the paper and started to read it out loud. "Law, I'm sorry about making you have to come back here. I know you want freedom, but for your safety and my sanity, you have to stay in the palace. You may go to any room inside but the one that has a light blue door. I'll be back in a little while. Killer has agreed to stay with you until I return. Please, don't try to leave again. Yours Truly, Kid-ya."

Killer could tell by the silence that followed after Law read the note that the young man was angry at Kid still. He started to crumple the note up in his hands. "You know, I won't stop you if you want to leave," he said, trying to get Law to brighten up about his situation.

"No." Law threw the paper down before picking Killer back up and walking to the door. It opened and he made his way down the hall. The place was much bigger than he had thought previously. He limped as he went because of the broken rib. Killer was enjoying his time with Law.

"Where are we going?" Killer was curious as to where the human was heading to. He was happy that Law was moving, though.

"I'm exploring. If I'm to stay in the place for the rest of my life, I want to know my way around." They passed by many rooms that were different than others. One looked like a living room and another looked like a training room. The palace was beautiful and spacious. What Law didn't like about it, though, was that it felt empty. Void of life, emotion, and warmth.

Killer sensed that something was bothering Law. "May I ask what's wrong, Master Law?" Law glanced down at Killer and furrowed his brows.

"Please, just call me Law. You don't have to call me Master." He stopped in the middle of the hallway. "This place feels so... empty. As if there hasn't been anyone living here for a while." Killer understood what he meant. He had lived in the palace for three hundred and fifty years. All alone.

"I know. But I'm here with you." Law smiled down at him. He didn't feel entirely alone now. Law started to walk again. He stopped at a door that was blue. Just like the one that Kid described in his note. It had a carving of one of the symbols on his body. Law felt as if he should've known what was behind this door.

"What's behind this door?" Law asked. He was curious as to what could be there. Killer stared at the door for a long minute before answering him.

"Something that you're not ready to face just yet." Law was confused at the reply. "Let's go to the entertainment room. I want to show you something that might interest you." Nodding, Law followed Killer's directions to the room. He was curious as to what could be behind the door, though.

...

Kid lounged on a fauteuil. A woman sat on one, as well, near him. She was watching the many orbs of light that filled the room. "Kid-kun, I've told you this before when you came to visit the first time. Law-kun hates to be forced to do something he doesn't want to. He has ever since his parents and Rosinante died." The woman was concentrating on one particular orb.

"Robin, you know I can't let it happen again. It's for his safety, own good, and my sanity." Kid rubbed his temples as he laid his head on the ground. They had been arguing for what seemed like hours. He hadn't been counting. Neither had. The argument was about the same thing. Or person.

"You have to know and accept that he doesn't have the memories of the past. He'll be in the dark until he walks into the room," Robin replied. She switched to a new orb for a second before moving on to another. Kid was glad that he didn't have her job. It was too stressful for him.

Sighing, Kid stared up at the ceiling of the room. He felt no better than when he had first arrived to visit the woman. "Isn't there any way to keep him out of the hands of the others?" He was desperate at this point for anything. Robin sighed before she rose from her kneeling position.

"Zoro, please, bring me the seal." Kid looked over at her as she waited for the man she called to enter the room. He was happy to see that her partner was still alive and well. Even after hundreds of years, the human was still alive and going. Robin would kill other Gods and Goddesses over him. The green-haired man entered the room with a small, extravagant, silver box.

Taking the box from him, Robin walked toward Kid. "Kid-kun, I only wish for you to be happy and for Law to have a good and happy life. This seal will protect him from others, but it comes with a price you might not like." He sat up. Now, he was worried.

"What's the price?" Robin lowered her head in sorrow.

"He'll be protected as long as he has it on, but he'll attract the attention of other Gods and Goddesses." Kid paled.

"That's not good at all," he commented. Kid was worried that Law would leave him if he found out about its properties.

"The good thing is that none of them will be able to lay a finger on him in a violent or evil way," Robin said. He knew that she was only trying to help. It did take some weight off his shoulder, though. _I guess that I can handle the price._

She opened the box. The seal was in the shape of a heart. It was golden in colour and reminded him of some sort of badge. "How does it work?"

Robin, carefully, picked up the seal. It twinkled in the soft lights of the orbs. "You place it over the heart, and it absorbs into the skin. It will attach to the heart and stay there until you decide to remove it." She placed it in his hand. "It's the only thing I can give you to help with your situation." Kid nodded and thanked her before leaving. It was time to go home, anyway. He wondered what Law was up to.

...

Law was having a great time. Killer was showing him the different things he could change into. One was a bird. Another was a crocodile. Law couldn't believe that the man he was with was so interesting. "Do you have a human form?" he asked after a while.

Killer nodded. All of a sudden, a short man was standing in front of him. He had long, messy, blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and a mask that covered his face. His clothes showed off a muscular build underneath. "This is my original form. I don't use it very often."

Law stood up from the musnud and walked over to him. He circled around him. "I think it looks good. It suits your personality and name," Law chuckled. Killer chuckled with him.

"What's going on in here?" The friendly, relaxed, jovial atmosphere was immediately ruined by that one voice. Law's happy, entertained face turned blank. He kept his attention on Killer, not bothering to acknowledge the other in the room.

"Sorry, Killer-ya. I believe I'll be going back to my room now." He didn't even spare Kid a passing glance as he walked back toward his room. Killer stayed where he had been standing. "You can join me, if you want to. We can finish our conversation in my room."

The aura of anger could be felt radiating from Kid. Law didn't care because he didn't want to interact with the God. He was still upset with him and wanted to be as far away from him as possible at that time. Law arrived at his room and, politely, closed the door after himself. The sky was a beautiful colour. The sun was setting in the distance and made the sky a mixture of purple, orange, and some shade of yellow. It reminded him of the days he had when traveling with Corazon.

Taking a seat on the windowsill, Law looked out over the land. There was sand everywhere and not a glimpse of civilization in sight. He guessed that the palace was far into the desert that nobody could find. Suddenly, he heard a loud, pissed off, animalistic roar followed by the sound of crashes, bangs, shatters, and thuds. He was, slightly, pleased with himself. The door quietly opened, and Killer entered the room. He was in the form of a Great Dane. The door shut after him.

"Did you come here to get away from the destruction?" Killer nodded. "He's really angry, isn't he?"

"Beyond pissed. Livid." Killer walked over before changing into a cat. He climbed into Law's lap and curled up. "I didn't want to be in his path" Law had to agree with him. He looked out the window again.

"Law, can you tell me why you want freedom so badly?" Law, mindlessly, stroked his fur as he continued to stare out the window at the sand as it was blown by the wind. His face didn't betray what he was feeling at the time.

"When I was younger, I had a man that I called Father. He wasn't my real one because he'd died a bit before I met him." He took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "He was shot right in front of me after only being with him for two and a half years. The day he died, he told me that I was free. Free to make my own choices and to live my own life by my own rules." Killer felt the tears fall onto his back. He looked up. Law held no emotion in his face even as the tears fell. "I buried him near the sea because he always loved the sound, smell, and sight of the ocean. That was where I went when I left here."

Killer started to purr. He felt bad for the human. He lost everyone he knew. Twice. "Do you ever regret any of the choices you've made in your life?" Law knew that he was just trying to help make him feel better. The question didn't bother him.

"No. I'd never change the past. It's what makes me who I am today. I don't want to change that." Tiredness hit him like a wave as he wiped away his tears. Looking out the window, Law squinted his eyes afterward. He saw someone walking in the distance. "Does anyone else other than you and Kid-ya know where this palace is?"

Killer tensed up and stopped purring. "No. I don't think anyone else knows where this palace is or that you're here. Why?" That made Killer extremely worried. _Who could be coming here?_

Lifting his hand, law pointed to the figure in the distance. It was getting closer by the second. "Then, who the hell is that coming this way?" Killer turned to look. Law felt him tense up even more. It confused him and worried him.

"I... I have to go for a moment. Please, close your curtains and keep away from the window." Law nodded as he closed the curtains. Killer changed into his original form and rushed out of the room. He sat on the bed. Law was worried that something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly, there was a figure standing on the windowsill. Law paled as he pulled his knees to his chest. The man moved the curtain out of the way. He was large and Law already didn't like him. The coat on his shoulder made him gasp with fear.

"My, my. You've grown up so much from when I last saw you." The man stepped down from the windowsill and into the room. "Didn't think I'd find you here, Law." Law tried his best to glare at him. This was the man that shot and killed Corazon. "I've, actually, been looking all over for you."

Before he could get into the room entirely or close to Law, Kid burst into the room like a rocket. "What the fuck are you doing here?! This is my home! You're trespassing on my property, Doflamingo!" Kid shouted at him with a red face and a furious look. The God glanced over at Law and then turned back to the other. "Get the fuck out! You aren't welcome here! Leave or I'll force you to!"

"Fuffuffu. You're always so mean to me. I heard that you got a new partner and came to see them." He grinned at Law. "Wasn't expecting him to my younger brother's son." Law's eyes widened at his words. He was shocked to hear that.

 _This... This man was his... brother?! Why did he kill him?!_ "I told you to leave! You aren't allowed in nor near my home! Ever!" Kid moved to be in front of Law, blocking Doflamingo's view of him. "I don't give a damn who or what he is to you! He's mine now! So back the fuck off!" He pushed the taller man back toward the window. "I have half the mind to tell the others that you're here!"

Doflamingo frowned at hearing that. "Fine. I'm leaving." His frown turned to a grin when he looked back at Law. "It was nice to see you again. I'll come by in a few days to check up on you. Afterall, you are my nephew."

Law was too shocked to say anything back as he sat there on the bed. When the man was out of the room and back on the ground below, Kid turned to him with a concerned expression. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of it, he looked at Kid before backing off from him. "I'm fine." He turned away from him. Law was still pissed off at him.

There was an awkward silence that gathered between them. It made Law feel uncomfortable and he didn't want to say anything to him. "I have something for you later. When you aren't angry with me anymore." After that was said, Kid left the room. Law was shocked that Kid had been civil with him.

Then, it hit him on what Kid had told Doflamingo. Law blushed as he turned, scrambled off the bed, stormed to the door, and threw it open. He stuck his head out of the door. "I'm not yours, asshole!" he shouted out the door. Laughter sounded from somewhere else. It pissed Law off even more that the God was laughing at him.

Soon after Kid left, Killer came back into the room. Law sat back down on the bed while the man was curled into a ball in his lap. Killer was a cat again. Law's thoughts were on what Kid could possibly want to give him. _Is it something to keep me here? Is it something to bind me even more to him? What could it be?_

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope this chapter can make up for that. Please, let me know what you think of it. Have a beautiful, lovely, glorious day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Four of the top seven highest-grossing films of all time were released in 2015. _Avengers: Age of Ultron, Furious 7, Jurassic World,_ and _Star Wars: The Force Awakens._**

**2\. Four Nile crocodiles have been found in Florida. They are the second-largest crocodile and are more dangerous than the native crocodiles and alligators in Florida.**

**3\. Julius Caesar's only son, Caesarion, was the last Pharaoh of Egypt. Even though Cleopatra swears he is Caesar's son, Caesar never officially acknowledged him.**

**4\. The quietest room in the world in Minnesota is measured in negative decibels - so quiet that you can hear your own heartbeat and your bones moving.**


	6. Sleeping and Seal

**Sleeping and Seal**

He was still angry with him. Kid's actions and attitude were pissing him off. Even though he did protect him from Doflamingo, Law was still upset with him. The man was forcing him to stay with him. That frustrated him a lot because he just wanted freedom.

Right now, he was sitting on the windowsill again, looking out into the night. The moon shone down on the land, making it look peaceful and cool. Killer was still curled up in his lap. Law guessed that he was asleep because the purring had stopped, and he wasn't making any noises that said he was awake.

Sighing, he picked Killer up, accidentally waking him up. "Law, what're you doing?" he asked as Law moved to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep. It's nighttime and I've had a long day," Law answered. He got on the bed before laying down on it. "You can do whatever you want to. I need some sleep for tomorrow."

"What're you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to deal with Eustass-ya tomorrow," he admitted. Kid was a handful because of his attitude. Plus, he wanted to give him something anyway. I wonder what he wanted to give me. He said he'd give it to me later, but that was a few hours ago.

"I understand. Kid can be... a lot to handle." Law chuckled as he moved around a bit. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Yes. 'A lot to handle' is a big understand." He snuggled up to the pillow before covering up with the blanket. "Goodnight, Killer-ya. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Goodnight, Law. Have good dreams." Law thanked him before closing his eyes. The light dimmed in the room before it went completely out. He guessed that Killer and Kid were the ones that kept it bright around the palace.

Slowly, sleep claimed his body and mind. Before he could fall into the land of dreams, he felt Killer crawl under the blanket with him and cuddle up to his chest. Law put his arm around him before pulling him to himself more.

...

Kid was relaxing in his room down the hall from Law's. The human was still upset with him but that wasn't what was on his mind anymore. Doflamingo was his main concern because of what he told him earlier that day.

"His brother adopted Law," he said aloud to himself. That was shocking because he didn't expect to hear that. It made him related to Doflamingo by adoption. "I don't like that. Not at all. I don't want him coming around my home anymore. Law is MY partner. He has no right to come around here as he likes." A memory during the time of his last partner made him even angrier and grind his teeth together. "That bastard is the way I lost my last one. I won't let it happen again."

Moving around on his bed, he felt something poke his leg. Kid took his hand and dug in his pocket for the object that bothered him. When he pulled it out, he remembered what it was. It was the seal that he got for Law.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that I was going to put it on him." Kid looked to the door before rising from the bed. "I hope he's still awake. If not, we'll do it in the morning."

With that settled, Kid left his room in favor of Law's. When he got to the door, he didn't hear anything but the sound of the wind. Cautiously, he opened the door. He was still worried that Law was upset with him and would attack him if he came in.

Kid was, pleasantly, surprised when nothing happened after the door was opened. Looking over to the bed, he found the reason for that. Law was fast asleep on the bed. Kid approached it to check on him. He was amazed to find how peaceful and innocent the young man looked when he was asleep.

As he got closer, he saw Killer in his arms. It made him angry, but he chose not to do nor say anything at the time. He didn't like that Killer was able to get along with him while he couldn't. It was unfair and made him upset with his best friend. He knew that the guy didn't do anything wrong so he couldn't yell at him for it.

Moving his gaze from his friends, Kid decided to study Law's face. He looked a bit angry while sleeping. He guessed it was normal because other than that, he looked peaceful. His grey eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, his mouth was closed in a sort of pout, and his breathing was even. Very fascinating to Kid.

As he stared at him, he almost jumped back when Killer started to move. "Kid, how long have you been here?" he asked as he, carefully, removed himself from Law's arms. Killer shook himself before moving off the bed.

"Not long. How long has he been asleep?"

"I'm not really sure. I fell asleep a bit after he did." Kid nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. I was going to give him what I said I would earlier. I can't now because he's sleeping. I'll have to give it to him when he wakes up." Kid went over to the sofa before plopping down on it. "He's a handful."

He heard his friend laugh. Looking over at him, he gave him a confused expression. "He said the same thing about you. Both of you find each other to be a handful. But I think for different reasons."

"Perceptive as always." Kid pulled the seal out of his pocket. "Robin gave me this." Killer walked over to him. He changed into his original form as he made it to him.

Killer held out his hand to see the item. Kid, without hesitation, handed the seal to him. "I see. It's that." Kid nodded. "I just hope that it won't cause you a lot of problems. It'll protect him, but you still need to watch out. Not all of the Gods and Goddesses are on good terms with you."

"I know that already. I've done things I'm not proud of and regret. No need to rub it in."

"Sorry."

Looking back over at Law, the man turned over to face them. "I just hope he'll accept being my partner. It'll be a lot easier to just show him the room. He'll remember everything when he goes in there. At least, I hope he does."

"But he's not ready for that yet. His mentality won't be able to handle the flood of memories and emotions from that time. I think he needs to get used to being around you more before that happens."

"I agree. I just hope he won't keep rejecting me like he's been doing. It's starting to take a toll on my health." Killer chuckled before handing the seal back. Kid accepted it before going back to staring at Law. "Yeah. He's definitely my partner. His personality is still the same as back then." Killer nodded, knowing what he meant.

...

_**"Law. Law, wake up." The voice of his guardian awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. He was in the tent that they put up the night before together.** _

_**"What is it, Cora-san?" he asked as he sat up before rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"** _

_**"I found a bathhouse. It's a few hours away, but we should get there by noon if we leave now." Law nodded as he got up before helping the much large man put the tent away and pack up.** _

_**As they walked, Corazon told him all about his travels before he adopted him. It was nice and made Law laugh when he would trip and fall at times throughout his story. The man would complain and his laughter but wouldn't do much else.** _

_**After a couple of hours of walking, they stopped to hydrate and eat something before continuing on. aw was opening up to the man and finding him to be a great person to be around. Although he was a klutz and didn't know how to cook, he was a nice man.** _

_**"Cora-san."** _

_**"Hm? Need something?"** _

_**"Why did you adopt me?" That made the other halt his movements. Law looked down at the sand, dragging his finger through it to make a random design. It was nice and made him feel at home. "I mean, there were many other kids there that you could've adopted. Many more that were better and nicer than me."** _

_**"Law, I chose you because I like you. I don't care if you're nice to me or not. Not everyone grows up the same." Law looked up at him as he continued to draw in the sand. "Just because you're not nice to me all the time doesn't mean I don't like your company."** _

_**"That wasn't really nice to say," Law shot back.** _

_**"But it's true. I don't mind it at all. It's just how you are. I'm not upset nor am I complaining about it." He reached down and ruffled his hair. "Be who you are. I like you the way you are now. You'll be a great man when you get older."** _

_**"Stop, Cora-san." Law swatted his hand away with a red face. "Are we going to keep going?"** _

_**"Yeah." They stood up and dusted themselves off before continuing on.** _

_**After a while, Law started to get sleepy. He didn't notice when Corazon stopped. Law bumped into his leg before falling backward on his butt. "Cora-san, don't stop so suddenly. What's wrong?" he asked as he looked up. The man had his back to him.** _

_**"We need to go left. That's where the bathhouse is." Corazon turned around. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."** _

_**"I'm fine." He yawned. "How much longer before we get there?"** _

_**"I think about an hour or so." The older man gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on. I'll let you ride on my back, so you don't have to walk anymore." Law nodded as he stood back up. Corazon stooped down and helped him get on his back. When he was on, he stood back up. "There. I don't mind carrying you."** _

_**"Thanks, Cora-san."** _

_**"No problem."** _

_**They were silent for a bit before Law started to fall asleep. "Cora-san?"** _

_**"Hm?" he answered.** _

_**"Will you stay with me forever?" Law didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone to stay with him. His parents were gone along with his sister. Now, he only had Corazon.** _

_**"I'll try. I promise I'll stay with you for as long as I can. I'll try to do it forever." Law smiled. It was, pretty much, a yes to him. "Why are you asking?"** _

_**"Because I was lonely before you adopted me. Now, I don't want that taken away from me." He fisted the jacket the man always wore. It amazed him that Corazon could wear something like that in the desert. It was odd but he never asked him about it. It didn't bother him.** _

_**"I understand. As I said before, I'll try to keep that promise. Now, just get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." He nodded before allowing his exhaustion to take him away. The sound of Corazon walking on the sand was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.** _

...

As Law woke up, he felt that something was off. The spot next to him dipped lower than it should've if he was the bed alone. The heat of the sun let him know that it was morning. Slowly, he blinked to wake up.

What he saw when he opened his eyes made him freeze at first. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kid asked as he stared him in the face. The God was in the bed next to him.

Going on reflex, Law punched out before sitting up. His actions sent the man off the side of the bed as he sat up and stretched. He had punched him in the nose when he realized what was going on. Law saw that Killer was trying to hold in his laughter on the sofa.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kid shouted as he sat up, holding his nose. "You don't do that all the time, do you?!"

"No. You were too close and surprised me. I don't appreciate you being so close to my face when I first get up," Law responded in a calm voice. He got up before walking over to him. He kneeled down before making Kid move his hands. Placing one hand on his nose, Law felt him flinch as he felt around to check it. "It's not broken. You'll be fine."

He stood back up before walking over to the window. "How was your sleep, Law?" Killer asked as he stayed sitting on the sofa.

"Fine." _Just memories of the past. Nothing different from what I normally get._ He turned his attention back on Kid. "How long were you watching me sleep for?"

Kid opened his mouth to speak. Before he could answer, Killer beat him to it. "All night. He was watching you sleep a while after you fell asleep. I'm not very sure how long because I fell asleep after you did."

"Way to go, Killer. You made me sound like a creepy stalker," Kid complained to his friend. "Look. I was watching you to make sure Doflamingo wouldn't return again."

"Still. That's really creepy." Law sighed. "I'll let it slide for now." Sitting on the windowsill again, he continued to talk to him. "How do you know him?"

"Doflamingo?" Law nodded. "We've never gotten along. I've known him forever. It's really hard to explain." Kid spoke about him as if his name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What did he do? I know he did something to you."

"He killed Kid's last partner," Killer piped up. Kid glared back at him. "Might as well tell him. It's not like he can do anything about it. It's in the past."

"I see." Law looked out the window into the distance. "Did you know his brother?" He wanted to know if it was true about what Doflamingo told him the day before.

"Yeah. I don't mind him or his company sometimes. He was really nice." It sounded as if he was perfectly fine with the guy. "I got to know him. His name is Rosinante but also went by Corazon. I never knew why. Still don't." Law tensed up at hearing that. "I believe he lost his partner to his brother as well. He was the God of the Wind."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I have no idea. I've been asleep for centuries."

"He's dead." Law felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them.'

"How do you know?"

"Remember what Doflamingo said yesterday? He adopted me when I was younger." Law almost started crying at the idiotic smile he gave him whenever he could. It was nice but still made him laugh. "That's what I went to visit the other day. His grave."

"Oh. How did he die? It's really hard for a God to die. And if they do, they'll just be sent back to the Palace in the Sky. Their body is the only thing that can get destroyed." Law was happy to know that Corazon was okay but upset to know he wasn't around anymore.

"Doflamingo killed him right in front of me a while after we started traveling together."

There was a silence that followed his statement. He wondered if he said something that upset or even angered Kid again. Looking back at the man, he saw that the God looked shocked and appalled while Killer just stared at him. Law couldn't see his face because of the mask.

"WHAT?!" Kid screamed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Do you know how serious that is?!"'

"No. What's going to happen?" Law was confused and a little interesting in hearing about it.

"If what you're saying is true, then Doflamingo will never be able to enter the Palace. Not ever again." That was new to him.

"Why?"

"Because killing another God or Goddess is basically betraying all others. The God and Goddess of Everything won't allow him to. He's signed his fate to never enter again."

"What's so special about the Palace?" Law wanted to know more. He chalked it up to him being the kind of person that wanted to know everything he could and study the things around him.

"If a God or Goddess's body happens to die, their spirit goes to the Palace. When they get there, they have to wait at least a thousand years, but their bodies will be recreated, and they can walk on the land again." Law's eyes grew wide at hearing that. "If they can't go back to the Palace, their body can't be recreated. Meaning that they'll never be able to walk on the land in a body again. Doflamingo's crossed the line and broke one of the most important rules we have."

"That's... interesting." That was all Law could say. He was too stunned to say anything else. Then, he remembered that Kid had something for him. "You said you wanted to give me something yesterday. What is it?" 

"I almost forgot about that." Kid stood from the ground before walking over to him. "I need you to stand up."

Furrowing his brows, Law did as he asked and stood in front of him. Kid dug through his pocket before bringing out an object that looked like a heart. He gave him a puzzled look. "What is that?"

Not saying anything to him, Kid pressed it right over his heart. Law was about to say something again until he felt the item going through his clothes and skin. Kid's hand followed it. Both were sinking into his body.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Law shouted. He didn't move because he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

After a few minutes, Kid retracted his hand. The thing he had before wasn't there anymore. Law looked down at his chest. "It'll protect you. Though, I'm very worried about the side effects that Robin told me about."

"What do you mean? What side effects?"

"Expect more Gods and Goddesses to come visit us very often."

"Why?"

"Because that seal protects you but attracts them to you." Law paled at that. "They can't do anything to you, though. So don't worry about that."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

**Sorry about the late update. I've had this written for a few days now. But it's been raining so I haven't had the energy to post it until today. Hope that's fine. Again, I'm sorry about it. Please, let me know what you think about it. Have a wonderful day and I love you all with all my heart. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Eminem's mother filed an $11 million defamation lawsuit against him because of his lyrics about her. She settled for $25,000 and $23,354.25 of that went to her lawyer.**

**2\. San Marino is the fifth smallest country in the world (and the third smallest in Europe).**

**3\. A woman faked her entire tragedy and the loss of her husband during the 9/11 attacks and became President of the Support Network in New York.**

**4\. The Postal Service got its name based on the fact that they originally used USPS to send each other music tracks because of conflicting schedules.**


	7. Visitors

**Visitors**

Law was just staring, absentmindedly, out the window alone in his room when he saw a woman walking through the desert below. He remembered that Killer said that no one knew where this palace was. Nobody. Then, Kid's words came back to him. _He said that more Gods and Goddesses will come to visit. Is she a Goddess? I wonder..._

He saw her lift her head up to look directly at him. Backing off from the window, Law waited for her to enter through it. He wasn't disappointed but a little surprised when he saw her land and stand proud on the windowsill with a little bit of water splashing behind her. Law took this time to study her as she stood there.

This Goddess had long, orange hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and a happy expression on her face. She wore a blue top with light orange jewels on it that only covered her breasts and was attached to her with strings around her neck and chest, almost like a bikini top, a skirt with a split up the side, matching the blue of the top, and no shoes.

"My, you're one very handsome man. To think Kid's partner was this attractive," she said as she stepped down from the windowsill. Another woman entered after the other. He hadn't seen her outside. She had long, blue hair and pale skin. The woman wore an outfit similar to the first one's but it was pink and gold instead of blue and orange.

"Um..." Law didn't know what to say at first. The Goddess walked over to him before reaching up and bringing him down for a hug. He was still in shock as she did that.

"You're so tall, too. But not taller than Kid himself. Also, I wasn't expected you to be a male. His last one was a woman." Her words were weird, but her tone was kind. Another thing that was odd was her accent. It sounded very strange to him because he wasn't used to it. "Where is Kid, by the way?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," he answered when she let him go. The other woman continued to smile as she stood to the side. She was slightly shorter than the one in front of him. Law guessed that she was the Goddess's partner. That was interesting to him.

Suddenly, Kid came into the room. "Nami, what a pleasant surprise. What're you doing here?" he asked in a friendly, happy tone. Law guessed that they were on good terms with each other. From the big smile on the woman's face, he knew he guessed right.

"Kid, it's been a long time. I remember you said you were going to sleep for a while. Then, I found out you have a new partner. By the way, he's very handsome," Nami said. Law felt his cheeks heat up at her comments. She moved to be in front of Kid. "You remember Vivi, right?"

The other man looked at the one in pink. "Of course. I'm very glad to see both of you alive and well."

Law watched as the God and Goddess left the room while talking. That left Law and Vivi alone in the room together. He looked back at her as she came closer. It was unusual to meet someone that wasn't a God, Goddess, or someone supernatural like Killer. It was almost like meeting a normal human being.

"So, you're Kid's new partner, right?" she asked with a sweet, affable voice. Law nodded.

"And you're Nami-ya's partner, am I correct?" She nodded back to him. "What Goddess is she? I don't remember my Gods and Goddesses that well."

"She's the Goddess of Waves. There's another Goddess of the Ocean itself, but Nami keeps the waves in check. Shirihoshi is the main Goddess of the Ocean," she explained. "It's a very complicated relationship they have, but they're friends, nonetheless. And both of them are friends of Kid."

"Speaking of Gods and Goddesses, Eustass-ya said that there are some that he doesn't get along with. Do you know who those are?" He wanted to see if she knew that much about him. For some reason, he couldn't find Killer around after that morning. He would've asked if he could find him.

"Oh. There are quite a few that don't get along with Kid. One of them is Doflamingo. He's the God of Birds." Law raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. He was chosen for it." He nodded. "Nobody really likes him, either. Next, is the Goddess of Harvest. She doesn't get along with anyone, really. She just keeps to herself most of the time."

"Her name is Jewelry Bonney, right?"

"You're correct. Another God is the God of Music. Those two have had scuffles every so often. I don't think they've ever gotten along with each other."

"I don't get along with Eustass-ya that much, either." Vivi looked surprised to hear that. "What? What's with that expression?"

"Most Gods and Goddesses are supposed to get along with their partners. It's part of being in a partnership." Law nodded. They did get along on a few things.

"How long have you been alive?" Law changed the subject off of their relationship because he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Also, he was wondering how long they lived for. It had to be a long time for her to know Kid if he was asleep for centuries. It was something that he was interested in knowing.

"I've been alive for almost a thousand years now." Law's eyes widened at knowing that. "We live as long as our partner lives. But that's only if nothing happens to us. And that's after we connect with them. When that happens, we become harder to kill. Just like a God or a Goddess."

That made Law think about Kid's last partner. "Did Eustass-ya ever connect with his last partner?" he inquired.

"I don't believe so. He was trying to get along more with her before deciding to do that. I guess it never happened." She smiled at him. "I do believe he did something to help you, though." That made him give her a confused expression. "It's not every day that Nami wants to come visit another God out of the blue."

Then, he remembered the thing Kid put in him. "Does it have something to do with that heart thing?"

"So, he used it. I thought that was it."

"What is it? What did he use?" He wanted to know exactly what the thing was. It was strange and went inside him when Kid placed it on his body.

"It's a kind of charm that's supposed to keep the wearer protected from all other Gods and Goddesses. The charm keeps them from laying a finger on them in a violent or aggressive way. But there is a side effect of it."

"He did tell me to expect more to come visit us." She nodded.

"Yep. That's Kid for you. He's always vague with stuff like that." She brought him over to the bed. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm eighteen. How old are you?" He couldn't tell how old she really was just by looking at her. It was kind of hard.

"I'm sixteen. Or I became her partner at that age. Once you connect with the other, you stop aging. It's, actually, pretty nice. I don't mind it at all." Law nodded. He'd always be eighteen when they connected.

Then, he realized that he didn't understand what that meant. "What does "connecting" mean? What does that entail?" That's when he saw her face turn a bright red. Law didn't understand her reaction and just decided to wait for her to answer.

"Connecting is when you consummate the partnership. To be more accurate, the partnership is more like a marriage than anything else." Law blinked a few times, trying to register what she just said to him. That's when he realized it.

"We'd have to have sex?!" he shouted. Vivi shushed him.

"Shhh. Don't be loud about it. But yes. It's not that bad. I enjoyed it with Nami." Law's jaw dropped at her words. "Once it happens, you'll live for as long as Kid does. I promise it won't be bad. Just trust me." Vivi patted his back after saying it.

"Vivi, dear. I don't think you're making him feel any better about it," another woman's voice sounded from the window.

She wore a long, violet skirt, a matching purple top like Nami's, dark purple high heels, a lilac veil over her face, and golden bands on her biceps and wrists. The woman had long, black hair, blue and green eyes, and tan skin. She looked beautiful.

A man was behind her. He wore a green kimono that showed off his muscular chest, sandals, and three earrings on one ear. His hair was a lighter green than the kimono, his eyes were gray, and his skin was lightly tanned. Law didn't know who these two were.

"Robin, what brings you here?" Vivi asked. She never moved from the bed from him.

The new woman just smiled before walking over to him. She dropped right in front of Law. "My. I do love to watch you grow up. Though, I do wish it hadn't been so tragic," she said in a soft, kind voice.

Law's eyes widened in realization. "You're the Goddess of Life," he replied. Robin nodded.

"Yes. And I'm the one that gave that seal to Kid-kun." Law looked confused. "He asked me for something to keep you safe. Since Doflamingo killed his last partner, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

"Wha... What?" All this information was almost too much for him.

"Robin, I think he needs some time to understand what's going on," the man commented from the front of the bed. He looked bored and a little guarded. Almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. That's when Law noticed three swords on his hip.

"You're right, Zoro. I think he's had a lot of information in only a few minutes." Robin reached out a hand and placed it on the side of his face. "It's good to see you in the flesh, though. Not through the orbs."

Suddenly, Kid came back with Nami. Robin removed her hand as they entered the room. "Robin, you're here as well? With Zoro too." Law watched Kid give Zoro a wary look. It was odd. _I thought they were friends. Is there something I'm missing between them?_

"It's good to see you too, Nami. I figured you were here if Vivi was. And Kid-kun, I see you got Law to allow you to put the seal on him. I'm surprised and impressed." Kid glared at her. Now, Law was sure he was missing something.

"Wait. Wait a moment. I didn't "allow" him to do anything. He just wouldn't tell me what he was doing," Law corrected. That got everyone to look at him. "What? It's true. Eustass-ya just told me he had something for me. Not what it was nor what he was going to do."

Nami and Robin moved their attention to the redhead. "Kid-kun, that was a very shady thing of you to do. Not something that should've happened."

"If I told him, he would've denied to let me do it. Especially because of the side effects. You two already here. There's definitely going to be more," Kid explained. He sounded as if he was justified in his actions. It pissed Law off. That's when he decided to voice his thoughts.

"And what if the side effects would've been worse than that? You never even would've considered to tell me about them, right? That's why I don't like you. You just do things of your own accord and don't think how I'd feel about it," Law countered. His heart hurt when he said that he didn't like him.

The other four in the room were quiet as his words sank in. Kid's rage was growing, but Law could, also, see hurt in his eyes as he stared at him. Zoro seemed to perceive what was going to happen. He rushed over to Kid and started to push him out of the room.

"Come on, Robin. Come with us," he called to the Goddess of Life. Law was pissed off too.

Robin didn't argue and went with him as he pushed Kid out of the room. That left him alone with Nami and Vivi. The two women looked at him with sorrow and disappointment. Law saw it. That upset him even more. "What?" he snapped at them. All concern that they were heavenly beings was thrown out the window. Their looks made him even more furious.

"This is just like when he had his last partner," Nami responded as she crossed her arms. Law was even more confused now.

"What do you mean? What's just like then?"

"Kid's last partner didn't get along with him for a while. She did the same things you're doing now. Fighting with him, arguing, not listening, and even trying to escape." Law's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask about that but Nami cut him off. "Kid told me. That's what we've been talking about. You."

"Nami, isn't there something you're forgetting?" Vivi asked. Nami raised an eyebrow at that. "About the phrase he said?"

"Oh." Nami came over to him before grabbing the sides of his face. Law wanted and tried to pull back, but her grip kept him in place. "Law, it's not wise to tell your partner that you don't like them."

"What's wrong with saying it?"

"Because that can kill both of you." His eyes got bigger once again and his jaw dropped. "It's like saying words can kill. You need to watch what you say aloud. It could be the death of you and him. That's a problem. If you don't want to kill you nor him, don't say it. Or even the equivalents of it. Am I clear?"

Law glared at her. He didn't like to be ordered around. But the sound of dying didn't appeal to him. Swallowing his pride, he agreed. "Fine. I won't say it anymore or anything similar." Nami smiled as she released his face. "But he needs to be nicer. He's an asshole and aggravating to be around."

"We know. But that's just how he is."

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside. Law furrowed his eyebrows before getting up and going to look out the window. Once he arrived there, he moved the curtains aside to look down below. His eyes widened at what he saw down there.

There was a large, and I mean a _large_ , group of people crowded down below his window. Nami and Vivi joined him and looked down as well. The Goddess of Waves turned away. "KID! YOU HAVE MORE GUESTS!" Law couldn't take his eyes off the group. _What the fuck is he putting me through?_

**Is this chapter okay? I think it's kind of fine. Anyway, have a glorious day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Approximately 1,000,000 dogs in the U.S. are named as the heirs of their owners' wills.**

**2\. It takes longer to drown in saltwater than in freshwater. Because of this, around 90% of drownings occur in freshwater.**

**3\. Employees at MillerCoors get three free cases of beer each month, in addition to having access to beer and cider on location after a work day.**

**4\. Steven Spielberg was executive producer of _The Animaniacs_.**


	8. Meeting More of Them

**Meeting More of Them**

It was disturbing how many people were crowding around outside his window. Law knew they were all Gods and Goddesses. Maybe not all. Some were probably their partners. The reason he knew was because no human knew where Kid's home was. Hell, nobody, not ever other heavenly beings were supposed to know where they were. That made it even more creepy. Just that thought made him almost visibly cringe.

The sound of movement from below made Law lean out the window. He could see the main entrance to the palace from where he was. The doors were thrown open to show Kid there. He looked angry but not as much as before when Law said what he had to him.

"Stop crowding around his damn window. If you want to see him, come in through the entrance," Kid almost shouted at the group. They looked at him before starting to file into the house, not pushing nor shoving each other. Law was worried about meeting the others. _This might not be a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this._

"Do you want to go meet them now?" Robin asked as she entered the room again. She was smiling as Zoro was right behind her. Law glanced at her before his gaze went to the door. He was trying to figure out what to say.

"I... I don't... I don't know..." It was true. Law didn't know how they'd react to him. Especially if they found out about his and Kid's relationship. He really didn't want to upset any of them. Kid was different, though. Law didn't care to upset him.

"They can't hurt you," Nami informed him. "The seal Kid put on you makes it impossible for a God or Goddess to lay their hands on you in a harmful or evil way." Law raised an eyebrow. "It's to protect you. Kid doesn't want the same thing to happen."

"I see." Right after their conversation, Kid came into the room. He didn't say a single word to anyone as he grabbed Law by the arm. Getting pissed that he was being forceful with him, Law sneered at him. "Don't touch me without saying anything."

The man gave him a serious look, but Law didn't care about it. He knew their relationship wasn't going to get any better if they couldn't get along. Still not saying anything to him, Kid began to drag him out of the room.

"Kid, please don't be so forceful and mean with him," Vivi said as they followed them.

"You need to be nicer or it won't help your situation at all," Zoro commented. Law knew it was the truth, but he wasn't the one making it worse for them. Kid was. He wasn't getting Law's opinion on things before acting.

As Kid continued to force Law to follow him, he was trying to pry the hand off of him. _How strong is this asshole? I know he's a God and all, but what the fuck? He's treating me like a dog or prisoner_. Thinking of something, quickly, Law stopped struggling and gave a malicious grin.

 _He wants to drag me around like a doll? Okay. Let's see what happens when I do this_. Getting closer to Kid's arm that was on him, Law leaned his face closer. Without warning, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into Kid's arm. It made the guy stop all movement before trying to get him to let go.

"Law, get off," he demanded. Instead of doing as he was told, Law bit down even harder. "What the hell?" Now, the other was trying to pry him off. Law could taste blood in his mouth now. After a moment, he released his arm.

It sent Law backward and onto his ass on the ground. Robin and Nami came rushing over to check on him. Vivi went to Kid's side. "Law-kun, are you okay?" Robin asked as she helped him sit up. Law licked his lips, cleaning them of the lingering blood. Even though it was blood, it tasted sweet. The taste continued to linger as he swallowed the blood. For some odd reason, Law thought it was delicious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kid yelled at him. Law glared back in retaliation, bearing his teeth at the same time.

"I told you not to touch me," Law countered as he stood back up. "I don't like being handled in that manner." Kid was holding his arm. As they stood there, Law could see the wound already starting to heal. 'You'll be fine."

Law could see that Kid wanted to attack him. He didn't care, though. The God couldn't. The sea wouldn't allow anyone to try to cause him harm. Law was very confident that it, also, extended to Kid himself.

He saw Vivi look between them. "Come on, Kid. You have guests," she said as she grabbed onto his good arm. Law held the heated glare with his supposed partner.

"It's just the same as before," Nami sighed out. Law knew what they were talking about. Kid's last partner didn't get along with him either. He guessed that those issues came into this life as well.

Breaking the eye contact first, Law walked past him, smashing his shoulder into the God as he went. He didn't care if it pissed Kid off even more. Law didn't want much to do with the other at the moment. He was fed up with the man now. _He needs to disappear like those times. I don't want to see him right now._

As Law walked a few more feet, he was, suddenly, tackled to the ground from the side. It sent him tumbling to the ground with the person that crashed into him. It took the two of them a minute or so to stop rolling across the floor. Law landed with his back against a wall and the other landing face-first onto his shoulder.

Groaning, Law felt pain from his already broken rib. _That might've made it worse. Who just did that to me?_ Opening his eyes, he looked down to find a mess of black hair. That confused him. _What the...?_

"Luffy, what was that about?" Nami's voice sounded from a few feet away. Law looked up to see her giving him a concerned expression but with a smile. Kid, on the other hand, looked both ready to murder someone and shocked about what was going on.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't stop. Kid, your floors are really slippery. They haven't changed at all," the person on top of him said. He felt the other sit up before he was face to face with a guy that looked no older than nineteen. The teen smiled down at him. "You're Kid's new partner. Nice to meet you. I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Law was in complete shock at how the other acted toward him. _First, slams into me. Now, he's being bright and cheerful. What the fuck's going on?_ "You should get off of him before Kid-kun decides to strangle you, Luffy." Robin seemed amused by what was happening around her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Luffy stood up before offering a hand out to him. Deciding to take it, the guy helped him up, giggling the whole time. "I didn't mean to do that. Kid needs to do something about his floors. They've always been really slippery for me. I tried to stop but it was too late. Again, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." Law wasn't angry with him. On the contrary, he was a little curious about which God he was. "I'm Trafalgar Law." Luffy seemed to think about something.

"Tra... Traf... Torao!" he exclaimed. Law didn't find the name offending. It was, actually, kind of funny.

"You can't pronounce my last name," he stated. Luffy just smiled bigger at him.

"Sorry. It's kinda hard to say it." He nodded. "But you're a lot different from the last partner Kid had." Law raised an eyebrow at him. "One, you're a guy. Another is that you're being nice to me."

"What do you mean?" That made him interested in the way Kid's last partner interacted with the other Gods and Goddesses. _Was she ruder than I am? I need to ask around._

"She didn't like me. She said that I'm too happy and rowdy." That was different. Then, it hit him. Law had no idea what he was the God of.

"What're you the God of? Do you mind telling me?" Luffy grinned at him as if he asked the best thing in the world. Law thought it was cute on the guy. It made him give his own small smile back.

"I'm the God of Happiness and Joy." Law could see it. From the moment they met, he was overly happy and didn't seem upset about anything. Not even how Kid was glaring daggers at him. "If you ever need someone to cheer you up, I can come visit you."

"That's not necessary," Kid growled out. Law glanced over at him before turning his attention back to Luffy.

"That sounds fine to me." The teen beamed even brighter before wrapping him in a tight hug. He seemed to be careful of his rib. That was strange because he couldn't have known that it was broken.

"Thanks! I like you already!" The hug was odd. Law didn't get human, or sort of human, contact all that much. He didn't consider Kid because the God would leave him alone if he pissed him off. Killer was good company, but he would disappear at times as well.

As soon as Luffy let him go, a woman came storming into the area. She looked furious and ready to fight anyone that bothered her. The woman had long, light pink hair, ash brown eyes, and fair skin. Also, her sense of style was very skimpy. Law was a little uncomfortable to see her.

Her outfit consisted of a pure white top that was almost too small for her, an indigo skirt that only went about three inches down her thighs, a pair of glossy black knee-high high-heeled boots, a golden antibrow ring, and thigh-high baby pink stockings. The woman's cleavage was almost popping out the top and bottom of her shirt. It only seemed to cover her nipples. That wasn't something that was okay with him.

She stomped her way right up to him. "You're Kid's new partner, right?" she barked at him. Law was taken aback at the hostility she was showing toward him. He didn't know what was going on nor what he did for her to act that way.

"I guess," he answered. The woman's anger seemed to dissipate for the time being at his response.

"Well, you're much better looking than that woman he had last," she said. Law was still trying to figure out who she was. It was very strange how fast she changed moods. He'd never seen a person do that before.

"Shut up, Bonney," Kid snapped at her. He was glaring at her now. Law looked at the guy to see what he was doing. The aura of rage was so strong that you could, almost, physically see it surrounded the man. "Get the hell out of my house. I told you to never come here again."

"So what? I can come see the new guy." Bonney kept staring at him. "You really are handsome." Just as he turned to give the woman his full attention again, Law's eyes widened when she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "There. You have my approval."

Everyone in the room was quiet. Law was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that the Goddess of Harvest just kissed his cheek. Her name had made him remember who she was. It wasn't every day that someone showed affection like that to him.

"The hell, Bonney?!" Kid roared after a moment. He stormed over before pushing her away from Law. "Back the hell up! Who said you could do that?!"

Bonney just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's not like I can steal him from you. It's true that I haven't found my partner yet, but I can't take someone else's partner. Our mother won't allow it."

"Mother?" Law asked. He didn't know all of them were related. _Are all of the Gods and Goddesses related? What does that mean?_  
  
"She means the Goddess of all others. She's considered our mom because she created us," Luffy said with a smile. "She's really nice and friendly."

He nodded, kind of understanding what they were talking about. _Their relationships must be very weird. It's already confusing to me. My head's starting to hurt._ Law lifted a hand to his head, rubbing at it to see if that made it feel better.

"So, this is where he is," a male voice announced from down the way. Everyone turned to look at who spoke. Two young men were walking up to them.

One was wearing black shorts, combat boots, and a cowboy hat. The other dressed very refined and professionally. It was strange. They looked very different from each other. It was almost as if they were complete opposites.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy cheered, loudly, as he ran up to the black-haired one. He jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

"It's been a while, Luffy," the one he was attached to said. "It's always good to see you when we can."

"I see you two are alive and well," Kid greeted as if he wasn't angry anymore. _I guess they get along well. I don't see why not. They almost dress the same._ Kid walked up to him with a smile. "And Sabo's doing well too."

Law realized who was who. It made it much easier for him to distinguish the two when people said names to others. Ace continued to smile as he gave Kid a big hug after Luffy released him. He just stood to the side, not trying to be the center of attention.

"Great. The two fire starters are here," Bonney grumbled from next to him. Law looked between her and Ace. Then, it clicked in his mind.

"You're the God of Fire," he blurted out, pointing at the man. Ace gave his attention to Law. The smile never faded as he walked past Kid, Sabo following right behind him.

"Yes. And you're Kid's new partner." He stopped right in front of him. Ace lifted up a hand. Knowing what to do, Law accepted it and shook it. "You're very good-looking. As good as his last partner." Law's jaw dropped as they released each other's hands. His face heated up as well.

"I think he looks way better than she did," Bonney countered as she stood beside Law. "He's way cuter and more handsome. You're delusional if you ever thought his last partner was even a little attractive."

"You always say that about others' partners," Sabo said with a smile on his face. "This is the very first time I've ever heard you compliment someone."

Bonney glared at him. Sabo just kept smiling, not seeming bothered by it. "All of you have cabbage for brains," she huffed. "I'm heading back. I might come back to visit tomorrow or some other time."

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," Kid quipped as she passed by him. The Goddess turned and punched his arm. Kid didn't even flinch.

"Rot in hell, Kid," she spat before leaving completely.

Law was still trying to get used to their way of responding and interacting with each other. _To me, it's kind of like siblings. There's rivalry and friendliness. I guess it is just like a big family. Not hard to see it that way._

"Why don't you come and see the other Gods and Goddesses?" Sabo inquired from behind Ace.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It's not fair the others don't get to meet you," Ace replied as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "They need to meet you as well. It'll only take a little bit of your time to meet them."

Eyes going wide, Law didn't know if he wanted to meet them all at once. It was already almost too much for him with just these. But, he didn't get to choose what to do. Luffy grabbed him by the arm before starting to rush off with him.

"Luffy!" Kid shouted after them. Law could only be led to wherever Luffy was taking him. The sound of the Sand God's feet pounding on the ground behind them at a slightly slower speed than Luffy was using made him feel a little uneasy. The teen was giggling like a madman the whole time. As if he knew Kid would chase them. Law was nervous to meet the rest of the heavenly beings. _Please, give me the strength to get through this without passing out or going off on someone. I don't need to make my life even more difficult than it already is._

**Hope this chapter is good enough for you all. I tried my best on it. Anyway, hope you all are having a wonderful, fantastic day. Love you all and hope you had a great Valentine's Day. Even if you were single on that day, remember that you still have people there for you. I'm here and will always be here for you. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. During the cremation process of a 500-pound body, the corpse was so obese that it set the crematorium on fire.**

**2\. In English, twelve is the largest number that has just one syllable.**

**3\. Out of the 400 species of parrots, there is only one that can't fly, called the Kakapo parrot.**

**4\. Dogs with pointed and long faces tend to live longer than those which have flatter faces, such as pugs.**


End file.
